Normal quoi
by Axelanderya
Summary: Trois ans après la quatrième grande guerre ninja, la vie a repris son cours avec ses missions et ses problèmes. Konoha fait face à de nouveaux heurts dans le sud, Sasuke est en vadrouille, Naruto toujours pas Hokage et Kiba doit lutter avec ses sentiments Hinata. Disclaimer : Le monde de Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, ce n'est qu'un emprunt à but non lucratif.
1. Chapter 1

Un filet de sang coulait le long de son menton, goutte à goutte, le liquide tomba par terre et tacha l'herbe jaune. Le shinobi ignora la douleur et continua le combat. En face son adversaire était également mal en point et, plus important encore, derrière son coéquipier était au sol . S'il voulait le sauver, il fallait retourner au village de toute urgence, donc gagner. Kiba sortit un kunai et attaqua sans aucune subtilité. L'ennemi était touché sur le côté droit, il décida de porter ses coups sur ce flanc affaibli. La rage accentuée par la peur de perdre son compagnon lui offrit une vélocité accrue, ainsi il réussit à surprendre l'homme qui ne devait être qu'un voleur. Les événements avaient révélé au cours de la mission qu'il s'agissait en vérité d'un dangereux assassin. Ils n'avaient pas été préparés pour cette rencontre. Kiba haïssait les missions de rang B qui se transformaient en mission de rang A. Le shinobi laissa la rage bestiale qui l'habitait se déchaîner sur l'homme et il en fit littéralement de la bouillie. Il l'écartela sans ménagement puis l'acheva en lui tranchant la gorge avec un kunai. Cette dernière action n'était pas nécessaire, les hémorragies auraient rapidement eu raison de son ennemi, mais Kiba n'avait pas le temps d'attendre qu'il meure.

Le ninja se précipita ensuite vers son compagnon touché à l'abdomen, Akamaru était salement blessé et nécessitait des soins de toute urgence. Kiba fit pression sur la plaie à l'aide d'un pansement qu'il avait tiré de l'une de ses poches puis agrippa les pattes du chien et le mit sur ses épaules.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas maintenant Akamaru !

Le reste de l'équipe était décédé, tout comme leurs ennemis d'ailleurs. Kiba ramassa le coffre qu'ils étaient venus récupérer et s'en fut à toute allure en direction de Konoha. Lui aussi était blessé mais il n'en avait cure, seul l'état de son chien importait. Il courut sans interruption pendant deux jours et une nuit avant d'atteindre le village par une nuit de pleine lune. Il ne rejoignit pas l'hôpital militaire mais se dirigea d'emblée vers la demeure de son clan, plus précisément il alla chez sa mère. Il frappa quelques coups à la porte puis avança, poussant Tsume venue lui ouvrir et alla directement dans l'infirmerie des animaux. Il posa Akamaru sur la table d'examen puis s'effondra par terre et ce fut le trou noir.

Kiba resta deux semaines complètes à l'hôpital, branché à des machines contrôlant ses différentes constantes. Son ami Shino vint le voir tous les jours, de même que sa soeur Hanna qui lui donnait des nouvelles d'Akamaru. L'animal avait une longue convalescence devant lui mais il vivrait et guérirait. Le shinobi pouvait se concentrer sur sa propre guérison.

Sa première action lorsqu'il quitta l'établissement hospitalier fut de se rendre chez sa mère, il boitait un peu mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de presser le pas. Il avait hâte de voir son compagnon à quatre pattes. Il traversa la maison en hurlant son prénom comme d'habitude et comme d'habitude le chien lui répondit en aboyant aussi fort qu'il le put. L'animal se trouvait dans le jardin, allongé sur la petite terrasse de bois qui contournait toute la demeure. Kiba eut la surprise d'y trouver également son amie Hinata et eut une petite bouffée de rancoeur, en effet, elle ne lui avait pas rendu visite à l'hôpital. Vêtue d'un kimono traditionnel bleu, elle était assise, ses pieds effleurant l'herbe, et caressait le chien lové à côté d'elle.

\- Bonjour Kiba. Dit elle alors qu'elle lui dédiait un sourire qu'il lui rendit.

\- Salut Hinata, alors mon grand, tu te remets ? Demanda t-il en s'asseyant de l'autre côté d'Akamaru qui entreprit de lui lécher la main.

L'ancienne kunoichi lui fit un petit résumé des dernières semaines de l'animal, n'omettant que peu de détails.

\- Tu es restée avec lui tout ce temps ?

Kiba savait qu'elle appréciait l'animal, peut-être même plus que lui, mais de là à ne pas le quitter.

\- J'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé savoir qu'il n'était pas seul, que tu préférais que je sois à ses côtés plutôt qu'à l'hôpital avec toi.

Elle le connaissait décidément bien, il ne put qu'acquiescer. Sa colère s'envola avec cette explication et il se sentit reconnaissant. Il vit également qu'elle avait les traits tirés, preuve du manque de sommeil. Il imagina sans peine les nuits blanches qu'elle avait passé à s'occuper de l'animal pendant que sa mère prenait un peu de repos bien mérité.

\- Merci Hinata.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et elle lui répondit en passant une main douce sur son bras. Akamaru brisa cet instant de tendresse en quémandant un peu d'attention lui aussi.

\- Faux frère va ! S'exclama Kiba alors qu'Hinata se penchait vers l'animal pour embrasser son museau.

Ils restèrent un moment là, jusqu'au moment où la mère de Kiba les appela pour le dîner, le shinobi allait en effet séjourner quelques semaines chez elle, le temps qu'Akamaru se rétablisse, et Hinata était quotidiennement invitée à partager le repas de la chef de clan depuis l'arrivée de l'animal blessé. Ce fut frugal mais agréable, un plat simple de viande et de légumes et quelques fruits en dessert. Tsume et Hinata parlèrent de tout et de rien, Kiba lui rattrapait deux semaines d'informations en tout genre. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit que Sasuke était de passage au village, qu'il avait posé bagages chez Naruto et qu'il serait probablement dans la forêt à s'entraîner demain.

\- Tu es bien informée Hinata. Constata Tsume alors que la jeune femme expliquait que Sakura et Ino étaient en lice pour obtenir leur grade de juunin.

La jeune femme rougit et révéla sa source : Shino avait des yeux et des oreilles partout. En vérité il était de corvée au palais de l'Hokage et travaillait dans le même bureau que deux kunoichis bavardes comme des pies, elles étaient le pire du pire de ce que l'on pouvait faire en matière de stéréotypes.

\- Fort heureusement Kakashi-sama lui a assuré une mutation à la fin du mois, annonça Hinata, encore trois semaines et il entre à l'académie comme instructeur.

Kiba eut du mal à imaginer son ami entouré d'enfants mais Shino était déjà si patient et gentil avec ses insectes qu'il était impossible d'imaginer qu'il fasse preuve de moins de douceurs avec d'autres bestioles, même plus grosses et plus bruyantes.

Hinata finit par prendre congé, non sans être raccompagnée jusqu'à la porte par le jeune shinobi qui lui souhaita une bonne nuit en l'enlaçant tendrement. Elle répondit par un baiser sur sa joue puis le quitta rapidement.

\- Elle est amoureuse de Naruto, elle est amoureuse de Naruto.

Il eut beau se répéter cette phrase encore et encore, il ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter qu'elle soit fausse et referma la porte un peu brusquement, ce qui lui valut une réprimande. Kiba monta directement, Akamaru sur ses talons, et gagna sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il l'avait quittée, six mois après la fin de la guerre, elle était même mieux rangée. Kiba saisit un pyjama qu'il laissait toujours là, au cas où, et s'en revêtit tandis qu'Akamaru montait sur le grand lit et s'installait confortablement en plein milieu de celui-ci.

\- Eh ! Laisse moi un peu de place !

Les deux compères partagèrent l'espace et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, ainsi qu'ils le faisaient depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits.

Hinata fut surprise par une averse alors qu'elle approchait de sa demeure, la grande maison de sa famille. Quelques temps plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait quitté l'armée, elle avait songé à également quitté cet endroit, mais elle n'avait pu renoncer à la sécurité qu'il procurait. Et puis elle devait à Neji de s'occuper de cette famille réunifiée. Elle entra discrètement et esquiva le petit salon où son père et sa soeur lisaient en silence. Hinata savait qu'ils l'avaient vue, au moins Hanabi, mais elle savait également que la jeune fille respecterait sa volonté de ne pas se mêler à eux. Ainsi la jeune femme gagna la paix de sa chambre et, après une courte douche, put prendre un peu de repos bien mérité. Elle aurait bien songé à dormir une vingtaine d'heures mais elle avait rendez-vous tôt le lendemain, par conséquent elle mit un réveil puis s'effondra dans son lit.

Elle en fut tirée alors que l'aube pointait à peine à l'est. Elle revêtit une tenue stricte, déjeuna rapidement et passa dans son bureau récupérer d'importants papiers. Depuis maintenant trois mois elle représentait le clan Hyûga au conseil du village. Hiashi lui avait confié cette tâche, un préambule à celle de chef du clan. Pour l'instant la jeune femme n'avait assisté qu'à six réunions et elle ne s'y sentait toujours pas à l'aise. Pourtant elle se devait de faire bonne figure et s'efforçait de ne parler que lorsqu'elle était sûre de son propos. Jusque là cela lui avait bien réussi.

Hinata retrouva Shikamaru à l'entrée de la salle du conseil, le juunin avait également une place au conseil mais son flegme légendaire lui permettait de juger la situation avec sérénité.

\- Tu es resté là à m'attendre ? Demanda la jeune femme avec un petit sourire de reconnaissance.

\- J'avais la flemme d'entrer, soupira l'homme mais elle n'était pas dupe.

Kakashi arrivait lui aussi alors tous pénétrèrent et prirent place autour de la grande table. L'ordre du jour était assez chargé, d'où le rendez-vous matinal. La mission de Kiba y figurait, parmi d'autres. Techniquement la mission était un succès, les voleurs avaient été neutralisés et l'objet volé récupéré, mais quatre des cinq éléments envoyés étaient morts. Kakashi ne put considérer cette mission comme une réussite. Il ordonna une enquête, le problème ne venait pas de ses hommes, il croyait sur parole Kiba qui avait décrit l'intégralité de sa mission sur papier, non le problème venait de la mission en elle-même.

\- Cette mission a été sous-évaluée, c'est la troisième fois en six mois, nous ne pouvons le tolérer.

\- Les commanditaires les sous-estiment volontairement, fit remarquer Shikamaru, ils ne veulent pas dépenser leur argent. Ils estiment que nos tarifs sont trop élevés.

Un membre vénérable, très âgé, du conseil fit remarquer que leurs prix étaient comparables à ceux des autres villages et qu'il était hors de question de brader leurs services. D'autres membres hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. L'unanimité était ici acquise mais la solution ne venait pas.. Hinata prit son courage à deux mains et adressa au conseil son idée.

\- Ne pourrions nous également évaluer les missions et proposer notre propre classement ? Une discussion avec le mandataire pourrait nous permettre de rapidement voir s'il pense qu'il soumet une mission en accord avec la dangerosité affichée.

Le conseil prit un moment de silence, les regards tournés vers elle, pour réfléchir. Ce n'était pas stupide, il suffirait de voir si le mandataire croyait en la mission. Il y aurait deux cas de figure : dans le premier, le pire, le commanditaire ignore ou ne peut évaluer la difficulté de la mission, il faudrait donc se fier à son jugement. Dans le second, le commanditaire véreux essayerait de les duper et des ninjas spécialement entraînés réussiraient à le démasquer.

Avec soulagement Hinata vit Kakashi entériner son idée, une commission s'occuperait des détails, elle n'avait pas failli à son clan.

Le reste de la réunion fut tout aussi solennelle mais Hinata avait l'esprit plus léger et se surprit même à sourire. Elle n'était plus la petite fille impotente d'autrefois…

Il n'y avait plus qu'un dernier point à traiter : la montée en grade de certains chuunins. Ils avaient été évalués durant des semaines, leurs missions passées au crible et le tout était résumé dans un document par candidat. Maintenant au conseil de trancher, souvent celui-ci se fiait aux évaluations des examinateurs mais certains noms pouvaient parfois donner lieu à des débats. Sakura fut de ceux là, elle postulait pour la seconde fois mais même l'appui de Kakashi et de Tsunade ne semblaient suffirent, le conseil avait toujours des réticences, à juste titre d'après Shikamaru. Le shinobi assis à la droite d'Hinata lui soufflait quelques éléments qui le poussait, lui comme d'autres, à ne pas accepter sa montée en grade. La jeune femme ne fut pas étonnée de le voir brider ainsi la carrière de son amie, il l'adorait certes mais il était d'un professionnalisme à la limite de l'extrême. Sakura Haruno fut donc écartée, Hinata eut un petit rire en songeant au malheureux qui lui annoncerait la nouvelle. Pareil pour Ino, recalée. En revanche Kiba créa la surprise, ses notes étaient bonnes mais sans plus. En revanche sa réaction mature lors de sa dernière mission avait montré tout son potentiel.

Hinata en fut ravie pour son ami, lui qui s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir réussi à protéger ses coéquipiers. Cette promotion montrait la confiance que lui accordait le village.

Enfin la réunion fut terminée, Hinata s'en fut vers le village tandis que Shikamaru restait pour s'occuper de quelques affaires courantes, il serait bien parti faire un tour en forêt. S'il l'avait accompagnée, il aurait vu comme elle l'émissaire de l'un des petits pays frontalier au sud arrivé, couvert de terre et de sang.


	2. BR 2 Nouveau grade

Le conseil de Konoha revint sur sa décision et offrit le grade de juunin à Sakura quelques jours à peine après avoir attesté de son incompétence vis-à-vis de ce grade. Les décisions du conseil n'étaient pas toujours motivées par les meilleures intentions. Ces vieux fous avaient vu d'un mauvais oeil la promotion de l'élève de Tsunade et Kakashi, l'associant à une prise de pouvoir trop importante. Tsunade avait beau clamé qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu du poste de Kage, de même pour Kakashi qui ne rêvait que d'un retour paisible à la vie de juunin, personne ne la croyait. Pour une bonne partie des membres du conseil tout n'était que manipulation, simulacres…

Seulement lorsque Sakura avait joué un rôle significatif dans le petit conflit qui s'était déroulé dans le sud force avait été de constater que la medic-nin était peut-être manipulée mais loin d'être incompétente. La kunoichi aux cheveux roses avait sauvé la vie de trois de ses partenaires de combat en soignant leurs blessures sous un feu ennemi nourri. L'acte n'avait pu passer inaperçu et la vague de sympathie à l'égard de la jeune femme avait contraint le conseil à revoir sa position. La voilà qui passait ninja d'élite, rejoignant quelques uns de ses amis comme Shikamaru, Shino ou plus récemment Kiba.

Ce dernier se rendait à la soirée que donnait son amie afin de célébrer dignement ce passage de grade. Il n'était pas très motivé, non à cause de Sakura mais car il se remettait toujours mal de sa dernière mission. Son congé touchait à sa fin, il lui faudrait se présenter au palais de l'Hokage demain, mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt mentalement à reprendre du service. Il fit néanmoins un effort de présentation en arrivant devant la porte de la demeure Haruno. Il respira un grand coup et frappa à la porte. Sakura vint lui ouvrir et son air radieux suffit à donner le sourire au juunin qui lui tendit un bouquet de fleurs.

— Choisies par la mère d'Ino ! Félicitations !

Sakura éclata de rire et lui annonça qu'il n'était rien de moins que le quatrième à lui dire cela ce soir. Tout le monde avait eu l'idée de demander de l'aide à la femme, fleuriste et mère de la meilleure amie de Sakura. Kiba entra, suivit par Akamaru qui aboya et partit renifler tous les recoins de la maisons des parents de la jeune femme. Tout le monde était déjà là, sauf Shino qui était en mission et Sasuke qui baroudait on ne savait où. Le sujet était tabou alors Kiba l'évita mais comme chacun ici il donnerait cher pour savoir ce que faisait l'ancien paria.

— Sers-toi ! Il y en a pour tous les goûts, enfin je l'espère !

Kiba lui assura que ce serait le cas et partit se chercher un verre avant de se poser à côté de Naruto et Shikamaru qui racontaient leurs dernières blagues vaseuses à une Ino passablement peu inspirée. Elle sut profiter de l'arrivée de Kiba pour s'extraire de là en prétextant un besoin urgent de remplir son verre et s'en fut.

— Douze minutes quarante secondes, annonça Shikamaru en regardant sa montre, elle a bien tenu.

— Elle est de plus en plus tolérante, elle ne t'a même pas frappé lorsque tu as raconté l'histoire de l'opossum qui rentre dans un bar.

Naruto paraissait presque déçu que cette blague n'eut pas eu plus d'effet sur la kunoichi. Il fallait bien avouer qu'elle était particulièrement coriace et nauséeuse à souhait.

— Shino l'a raconté un jour à table, alors que sa soeur présentait son fiancé à la famille, raconta Kiba, il paraît que le nouveau venu a vomi et que sa mère l'a jeté dehors.

— Très efficace cette blague, énonça Shikamaru en secouant la tête, redoutablement efficace.

— Elle devrait figurer parmi la liste des techniques interdites.

— Au moins.

Ce peu de sérieux était tout ce qu'il fallait au ninja pour passer un bon moment. Pas une fois ils ne discutèrent techniques de combat, missions ou encore entraînement. Ce soir ils étaient juste une bande de potes qui faisait la fête.

Sakura profita d'un instant d'apaisement en deux éclats de rire pour faire un petit discours. Elle officialisa son nouveau grade, remercia tous ses amis d'être toujours présents pour l'aider à progresser et plus généralement d'être là pour elle à chaque instant. Elle ajouta aussi qu'elle comptait bientôt quitter le nid familial. Ce nouveau poste était l'occasion de franchir une étape importante de sa vie : l'acquisition de l'indépendance.

— Certains d'entre-vous ont déjà franchi ce pas, je tiens à vous rejoindre dans cette aventure. J'ai déjà regardé quelques annonces avec Ino, par conséquent je pense pouvoir bientôt pendre la créamaillère.

Nouvelle soirée à l'horizon, rien de tel pour détendre les âmes des ninjas. Le temps passa et la joyeuse discussion du début se transforma en karaoke enflammé au fil des heures. Tout le monde avait un niveau plus ou moins catastrophique laors les scores ne furent pas très élevés mais tous s'amusaient. Les plus timides faisaient des duos et les plus téméraires de longs solos qui se terminaient souvent par un jet de pop-corn sur la star du moment. Ils ne pouvaient pas être des génies dans tous les domaines.

Kiba rentra chez lui alors que le soleil pointait à l'horizon, Akamaru endormi sur ses épaules. Le ninja croisa les premiers habitants travailleurs du village qu'il salua poliment. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver jusqu'à lui et ce fut avec une joie non dissimulée qu'il s'écrasa sur son lit et s'endormit dans la foulée. Il fut réveillé à peine deux heures plus tard par sa mère qui lui rappela qu'il était attendu au palais. Un bref passage sous la douche et une bonne couche de maquillage lui permirent de dissimuler son manque de sommeil. L'homme partit en laissant son compagnon à quatre pattes dormir, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être deux pour recevoir un ordre de mission.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle d'attribution des missions, Kiba ne savait trop à quoi s'attendre, allaient-ils lui confier une mission simple ou l'inclure dans une équipe d'élite pour au contraire des missions des plus périlleuses ? Il attendit patiemment son tour tout en luttant contre le stress qui montait en lui. Enfin il se présenta devant ses supérieurs et les écouta attentivement. Il entendit avec soulagement les mots "mission diplomatique", cela n'allait pas être trop dangereux, normalement. Il s'agissait d'aller prospecter dans le désert aux alentours de Suna afin de trouver le lieu de la prochaine épreuve de survie de l'examen chuunin. Ce ne serait pas très compliqué normalement, chaque parcelle du désert essayait de vous tuer. Il partirait dans la journée avec deux coéquipiers et serait absent une dizaine de jours normalement. Tout irait bien. Kiba remercia chaleureusement ses supérieurs pour cette mission, le savaient-ils encore perturbé par la mort de ses anciens camarades ? Probablement. Lui confiaient-ils une mission trop simple pour lui ? Une petite voix dans la tête de l'homme chien lui répondit que oui mais une autre lui rappela que la difficulté d'une mission ne se mesurait pas au nombre de combats potentiels. Les relations diplomatiques étaient tout sauf un jeu. Par conséquent Kiba prit très au sérieux ce qui lui était confié, s'inclina profondément et s'en fut préparer son paquetage.


End file.
